


Aubade

by Dorian



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can take so long to climb clear of its wrong beginnings, and may never. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

The house around them had fallen in on itself as decay slowly ate everything. The ghost faded away, still pleading. Between Tsuzuki's fingers, the fuda echoed with spent magic. 

Behind him, Hisoka sighed. "You gave her more time than you should."

"It wasn't enough."

"And staying here"—Hisoka made a sharp gesture—"how is that better?"

It's not, Tsuzuki thought. "She never found peace." 

Hisoka didn't move any closer. "Sometimes there isn't any peace to find." But he sounded resigned rather than gentle—of course, in the end, when had gentleness helped.

Unnoticed, dawn crept forward, white as old bones.


End file.
